Makeup Cosplay Tutorial Costumes
Video * "KIDS" 2007 KISS Tribute Band: https://youtu.be/V0jp5T9DZVs * Maquillaje y Disfraz de Kitana (Mortal Kombat) ♥ Halloween ♥ Andy Santana: https://youtu.be/R7ImxKF2nk4 * Jade from Mortal Kombat Makeup Transformation: https://youtu.be/FMU_T6f4TGY * Mileena Eye Makeup For HALLOWEEN/COSPLAY: https://youtu.be/VxhA2JEnMPo * Sonya Blade Costume Review | @MargieZGKETA: https://youtu.be/yBiNOxQMh7I * What Your Favorite '90s Cartoon Characters Would Look Like In Real Life: https://youtu.be/6sIu_y_k8NE Doug Doug (1991-1994).png Doug Funnie.png|Classic outfit: Green sweater vest, white shirt, tan shorts, white socks, red shoes. Judy Funnie.png|Classic outfit: Purple dress, black long-sleeve shirt, tights, black shades, and purple boots and a beret to match. Patti Mayonnaise.png|Classic outfit: Polkadot blue sweater, a royal blue skirt, and pink sneakers. Roger Klotz.png|Classic outfit: Crazy hair, a leather jacket, white shirt, and jeans. *Optional cat* Skeeter Valentine.png|Classic outfit: A red shirt adorned with a lightning bolt, yellow pants, red shoes, and a kickass skateboard. Beebe Bluff.png|Classic outfit: A blue tunic adorned with yellow buttons, a white Oxford shirt, purple leggings, and cream sneakers. anigif_original-27133-1446147556-5.gif judy_funnie_by_eframtrabbit-d57p83o.jpg Recess Recess (1997-2001).png T.J. Detweiler.png|Classic outfit: A green jacket, red baseball cap, white shirt, baggy jeans, red sneakers, and a smirk. (Ashley) Spinelli.png|Classic outfit: An orange beanie, leather jacket, red dress, striped socks, black boots, and more badassery than anyone else. Gretchen Grundler.png|Classic outfit: A blue dress, pink bow, white shirt, glasses, pink socks, and Oxfords. Gus Griswold.png|Classic outfit: Green polo, green pants, glasses, a watch far ahead of its time, dress shoes, and the fear of God in his eyes. Mikey Blumberg.png|Classic outfit: Brown chinos, blue sneakers, a plain shirt, and a friendly smile. *Optional sandwich* Vince LaSalle.png|Classic outfit: A green basketball jersey, gray shirt, blue shorts, black sneakers, a basketball, and a grin. anigif_enhanced-12859-1446147789-2.gif Daria Daria.png|Classic outfit: A green jacket, orange shirt, rounded glasses, pleated black skirt, combat boots, and a general look of apathy. Jane Lane.png|Classic outfit: A red blazer, black shirt, black shorts, leggings, combat boots, and general -_-. Kevin and Brittany.png|Classic outfit: The typical football uniform and cheerleading outfit, and an oblivious look at the world. Quinn Morgendorffer.png|Classic outfit: A pink shirt adorned with a smiley face, flairs, a belt, boots, and a grating voice. Trent Lane.png|Classic outfit: A green shirt, various man jewelry, distressed pants, black boots, sweatbands, and a surprisingly sexy soul patch. anigif_enhanced-13058-1446147971-2.gif|Classic outfit: A green shirt, various man jewelry, distressed pants, black boots, sweatbands, and a surprisingly sexy soul patch. Pokemon Pokemon (1997-Today).png New Ash.png|Classic outfit: An epic ensemble comprising a custom jacket, hat, green gloves, jeans, Pokéballs, Pikachu, and colorful sneakers. New Brock.png|Classic outfit: A green vest, orange shirt, brown pants, gray shoes, and a general consensus that a frying pan can be a drying pan. New Misty.png|Classic outfit: A red backpack, yellow top, red suspenders, high-waisted shorts, red shoes, and fiery red hair. anigif_original-22934-1446148267-4.gif Hey Arnold Hey Arnold (1996-2004).png New Arnold.png|Classic outfit: Long hair, a blue baseball cap, green sweater, jeans, black shoes, and a flannel that you thought was a skirt for the longest time. New Gerald.png|Classic outfit: A red sweater with "33" on it, jeans, red shoes, and the hair Marge Simpson wishes she had. New Harold.png|Classic outfit: An open baseball jersey exposing a tiny white shirt, gray or blue shorts, black shoes, a baseball cap, and an underbite that only a mother would love. New Helga.png|Classic outfit: A pink dress with a short-sleeve white turtleneck, white shoes, a pink bow, and the world's darkest unibrow. Phoebe Heyerdahl.png|Classic outfit: A pink dress with a short-sleeve white turtleneck, white shoes, a pink bow, and the world's darkest unibrow. Rhonda Lloyd.png|Classic outfit: A red sweater, white shirt, black leggings, red shoes, and a general belief that she is queen. anigif_enhanced-27697-1446153967-6.gif Category:Cosplay Category:Costumes